zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Majora's Mask
If you people want to research with each other how to speedrun Majora's Mask through a continuous discussion, please do that here and not on the talk pages of the articles the article Majora's Mask links. It will get more attention that way. More glitches Can someone put all the glitches in http://www.jaytheham.com/zcw/Majora's_Mask_Glitches that could be useful for speedunning and only those that could be useful into the techniques section, making a page for each of them in their own words. For example, Day reset should be included but 90 - Degrees Camera camera shouldn't. Blackbombchu (talk) 02:13, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, I just did that myself except for the glitches that save a few seconds and don't change the state of the game after leaving the area after doing the glitch. Blackbombchu (talk) 21:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) More tricks Kaztalek seems to have found a lot of new tricks that maybe should be added to Majora's Mask. See https://www.youtube.com/user/Kaztalek/videos. Blackbombchu (talk) 03:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :I also created a page called List of useful Majora's Mask speedrunning web pages that lists other web pages that help with speedrunning Majora's Mask. Blackbombchu (talk) 03:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Postman heart piece On the Japanese version, you have to get the time exact to 100th of a second but the game only runs at 60 inputs per second. That probably means 2 of every 3 frames jumps 0.02 seconds on the timer instead of 0.01. What determines which 2/5 of the timer times are skipped? Are there exactly 5 ways with equal probability of which timer times are skipped? Does the game store hidden variables that change according to what you do in the game that makes which timer times are skipped extremely pseudo random? Blackbombchu (talk) 22:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :I think it would be better to write route that gets the postman heart piece after the bunnyhood. It probably will only be a tiny bit slower and has a lower chance of failing so many times in a row. Blackbombchu (talk) 04:17, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Blue rupees There are 3 things that I have only ever gotten a blue rupee from: depositing 1000 rupees in the bank; reviving the invisible soldier when I already have the Stone Mask; and giving the hand in the toilet paper when I already got the heart piece from it. I'm wondering whether doing each of those things normally would give me something else like maybe the Hero's shield, but gave me a blue rupee because I already had it. There a treasure chest in Kakariko graveyard from Ocarina of Time that gives you the hylian shield if you don't have it but a blue rupee if you already have it. Blackbombchu (talk) 17:22, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Warp Can someone find all the maps in the game with more than one area on it that were meant to be seperate areas. I found 4 more videos of another such area: *Wrong Warp Glitch with Romani Ranch Buildings *Wrong Warp Glitch with Zora Rooms *Secret Sewer Shortcut *Wrong Warp Glitch with Ikana Canyon Area Maybe an expert will be able to find them by looking at the source code in Hex Editor Neo. Blackbombchu (talk) 20:01, December 2, 2015 (UTC) All Item Zora The All Item Zora glitch is so useful because it lets you do the Day Reset glitch. I saw Kaztalek do the All Item Zora glitch 2 other ways at Oddities of Termina 2 ~ A Compilation and Oddities of Termina 3 ~ A Compilation. Can someone figure out how to do them that way to add to the article? Blackbombchu (talk) 23:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :I guess the only possible use in doing it the second way in Zora cape when you can already do it the normal way which is faster is that it might allow you to do it without the Zora Mask and therefore the day reset glitch without the Zora Mask. Blackbombchu (talk) 17:30, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Spider Houses Is the state of each gold skulltula completely reset when you leave the room if you haven't beaten it and gotten its token or does the game keep track of its location after you leave the room just like the aliens in Romani & Cremia Quest? Blackbombchu (talk) 03:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :It's not a stub anymore. I just added in that information after testing to see if it was true. Blackbombchu (talk) 17:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Shops (MM) How does the Milk bar behave when you clip into it during a time it's completely closed? I can't clip in myself so I can't find out for myself. Blackbombchu (talk) 22:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Day Reset How exactly was the 3rd way of doing it in method 2 done as shown 45:02 into Majoras Mask - All masks (2:39:24, RTA WR) done? Can someone try and find more situations where you can do the Day Reset glitch by playing the Song of Double Time? En expert might be able to look at the source code to find them. Blackbombchu (talk) 22:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Cutscene Skipping (MM) Which cutscenes will the game let you only see once until you erase your file? For each area with an area showing around cutscene, which ways of entering will activate the area showing around cutscene? In which places is there no cutscene for becoming day or night? Blackbombchu (talk) 00:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I decided a better name for it would be Cutscenes (MM) and created that article. If you skip the Lulu cutscene and the pirate cutscene after it just like the Majora's Mask any% TAS, are those cutscenes still stored in the game and will play the next time you make the turtle rise and ride it to Great Bay Temple? Blackbombchu (talk) 04:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Songs (MM) Which songs echo far in which places? Blackbombchu (talk) 00:39, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Index Warp Can you soar to Great Bay Coast without having activated Great Bay on the map yet? If so, how do you do that? Which areas of the game count as part of which area on the map? For example, the Woods of Mystery count as part of the Deku Palace. Blackbombchu (talk) 01:16, December 30, 2015 (UTC)